Sensors and transducers are manufactured to fulfil a specific sensing role and their design is optimized for the given application. For example, sensors can be arranged to detect a force or a change in force, e.g. due to a vibration, sound etc.
There is always a need to improve desired sensor signals and/or reduce the effect of undesired sensor signals,